


Boats & Birds

by jonginika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (kinda) hoe!soo, Angst, M/M, Travelling together, europe road trip, infatuated jongin, kyungsoo ditching jongin for a hot european boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika/pseuds/jonginika
Summary: Behind all his flirting, Kyungsoo just seeks affection and love – so he searches for it on a trip through Europe with his best friend Jongin, not realizing that the thing he wants the most in life has never left his side to begin with.(or alternatively: Kyungsoo meets a hot European boy and Jongin has to pretend feeling happy for him while his own heart slowly breaks.)





	Boats & Birds

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on this prompt by @kainnuendyo: https://twitter.com/kainnuendyo/status/1104017161213734912
> 
> i loved the idea and because i don't see that many new fics anymore, i decided to take matters into my own hands and write this!
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @jonginika!

“I think we’re actually done.”, Kyungsoo says as the message ‘Your flight has been booked. Thank you for using our service!’ pops up on the screen of his tablet. He leans back on the couch he’s sitting on and stretches his legs while his head turns to Jongin, offering him a big smile. The younger male has been hugging his legs while watching Kyungsoo finalize everything for their long-planned trip.

 

“Woah, I can’t believe we’re doing this.”, Jongin replies, looking at the ceiling absently and laughing at his friend in disbelief. “We decided doing this like what? 5 years ago?”

 

*

 

See, for Kim Jongin it feels like him and Do Kyungsoo have been friends since forever. On the first few days of high school when he saw Do Kyungsoo in the hallway sometimes, he was thrown off by the constant glare the tiny man seemed to carry everywhere. But when Kyungsoo sat down next to him in the English class they shared, the intimidating impression quickly faded after seeing Kyungsoo wipe the black bangs out of his face cutely and nibbling on his pencil when he thought too hard.

 

Honestly, Kyungsoo was a little bit of an airhead – it took some time for him to understand things and he often was too naive for his own good, but that just made him more endearing in Jongin’s eyes. Even though they never talked much during their lessons together, they became friends really fast. Jongin pondered that it was thanks to their similar, introverted character and shared interests. While he himself enjoyed a lot of classes, especially language and science, Kyungsoo had always been focused on music and singing only. That’s when they started using the excuse to “learn for that really hard chem test” to hang out at each others houses and talk about their aspirations everyday.

 

And the more time the two spent with each other, the more Jongin noticed about his by now best friend. How white the white of his round eyes really was, how his body was really curvy and petite with a luscious bottom to match, how his whole face lit up at the sight of food, or how he was the caretaker type of friend. Kyungsoo being _perfect_ like this, it didn’t take long for Jongin to develop a crush on the boy. A harmless one at first, a crush which Jongin thought was based on physical attraction, if his reoccurring boners upon the sight of Kyungsoo’s glossy, pink lips and feminine way of walking were any indication.

 

Scared of dealing with his feelings, Jongin tried to blame his body’s reaction on the fact that he simply was a horny teenager in need of a model to accommodate his dirty thoughts. So Jongin tried to play the whole thing cool (“Jongin, you’re not cool, you’re gay panicking”, one of his other close friends, Sehun, had once said, “You don’t need to call Kyungsoo ‘bro’ all the time because you don’t want him to know you wanna raw him”).

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t really on his side. His heart just wouldn’t stop pounding like crazy whenever Kyungsoo cuddled into the blankets in Jongin’s bed, whining about how cold and tired he was – like a little cat. On top of that, his best friend was a clingy type of person. Because Kyungsoo liked to feel warm and safe (especially on stormy nights), he’d always ask for a cuddle from whoever he was with at the moment. Of course, Jongin tended to his crush’s wishes, letting him wrap his arms around his waist and hook his legs over his own. While Jongin tried to remain composed with Kyungsoo’s head laying comfortably on his chest, the latter quickly fell into deep sleep. In return, Kyungsoo packed Jongin some meals whenever he was busy or just craved for Kyungsoo’s heavenly dishes.

 

One day, shortly before they graduated from high school, Jongin remembers, the two of them had went out in the evening to get some bubble tea when _it_ happened _._ Kyungsoo hadn’t worn anything special for the occasion, he had opted for plain black jeans and a knitted white sweater. Jongin had been dressed casually as well, combining a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a black hoodie with the logo of his local dancing studio imprinted. Kyungsoo had ordered his regular peach boba with milk while Jongin had chosen something green tea based, wanting to maintain the physique he had worked hard for the last few months. They hadn’t liked the stuffy store and the weather outside had been nice anyway, so they had went to the nearest river, Jongin eagerly telling Kyungsoo about the latest book he had read on their way there. He appreciated that even if Kyungsoo himself hadn’t been interested in books, rather reading comic books, he had always showed interest in what Jongin was talking about, listening intently.

 

_He’s always so nice to me… He’s the only one who truly understands me,_ Jongin had thought to himself.

 

“Jongin, what’s wrong?” Jongin hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking, too indulged in his appreciation. Kyungsoo had looked up to him with a confused look plastered on his face and eyebrows knitted together worryingly. Jongin had shaken his head in a ‘it’s nothing, Soo’ motion and smiled at him. Jongin loved smiling at him, because his action would always be returned with one of Kyungsoo’s own adorable gummy smiles.

 

“Your smile is so cute.”, Jongin had blurted out recklessly that time, causing Kyungsoo to chuckle quietly and respond with a small “thank you”. A few minutes later, they had arrived at a spot near the river that Kyungsoo had deemed perfect because you could watch the sun set from there. They sat on the riverside admiring the scenery as well as gossiping about the latest events at their school, for example the sudden suspension of Wu Yifan, who both had known briefly. Shortly after having arrived at the riverbank, Jongin could hear the rustling of the ice cubes inside Kyungsoo’s bubble tea and when he had turned his head to him, he had seen the other male pouting at his straw, trying to suck the last remnants of milk out of the cup.

 

“You finished your drink so fast that I’d think you want to get away as soon as possible.”, Jongin had laughed upon seeing Kyungsoo stirring his straw around the cubes distressed.

 

“No!”, Kyungsoo had immediately protested. He had stood up and thrown his cup intos the nearest trashcan before approaching Jongin again. This time he hadn’t sat down next to him though, but sat down behind him, his arms going around Jongin’s waist. After hooking his chin on the younger’s shoulder, he had mumbled: “I wanna watch the sun set with you. I didn’t come here for no reason.”

 

Jongin’s lips had turned upwards upon hearing him say that and not knowing how exactly to react, he had patted Kyungsoo’s arms rather awkwardly. They had rested in this position for a while, watching the sun disappear under the horizon and red-orange hues slowly turn into pitch-black darkness. When Jongin had stolen a glance at Kyungsoo, he saw that his eyes were closed, taking in the calming atmosphere around him. His Kyungsoo was always so keen to sense the things around him, wanting to create his own imagery. Seeing how peacefully his lashes rested on his lightly colored cheeks, Jongin had to take a deep breath.

 

_He’s so beautiful… This doesn’t feel like sexual attraction only… I want to reach out and trace his cute moles,_ Jongin had thought. Suddenly, he had felt Kyungsoo moving behind him, slightly readjusting his position.

 

“Are you uncomfortable?”, Jongin had asked. Kyungsoo had shaken his head at that so Jongin hadn’t questioned any further.

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you… but I have been feeling a bit troubled recently”. Kyungsoo had paused, gauging the taller’s reaction, but Jongin had just kept looking into the others eyes, demanding him non-verbally to keep talking. “It’s nothing grand to worry about, but I wanted to relax a little. And I definitely feel better now.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jongin still hadn’t moved. But that hadn’t made his statement lose any of its sincerity.

 

“You always make me feel good – and most importantly, safe.” Kyungsoo had said shyly. “Thank you.”

 

Jongin’s pulse had started thrumming exponentially, his tanned skin had spotted an almost invisible blush.

 

_Kyungsoo, you’re so-… I’m so-...My heart is so happy…_

 

_I love him,_ And Jongin had bitten his lip, looking down so nobody could see his first confession. It was a secret only the dirty ground was allowed to know.

 

So, as it was bound to happen, Jongin came to terms with the romantic feelings he harbored for his best friend. (“Sehun, it really isn’t like I imagined it to be! All the chick flicks I have ever watched are _lies!_ How am I supposed to deal with my feelings now? They were the only preparation I had for the case I’ll ever fall in love! _”)_

 

As he unveiled parts of Kyungsoo piece for piece counting from the beginning of their friendship, he also realized that the small boy was not innocent _at all._

 

Fast forward some years, and Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin are attending the same University of Arts, taking up singing and dancing respectively. Life as a student was supposed to be the most fun time in your entire life with the prospect of finding your future partner and taking part in romantic activities such as going on dates and moving into an apartment with your significant other. To date, Jongin’s experiences haven’t been exactly the best. While he has no problems with his courses or with maintaining relationships, there is a big problem and it listens the name Kyungsoo. Yes, he was still irrevocably in love with the tiny man, but he had to learn sooner than expected that Kyungsoo would never reciprocate his feelings.

 

Because damn, that boy was such a flirt. He had long known that Kyungsoo was interested in men only, but he never suspected how fitting the word _interested_ was _._ In Jongin’s opinion, honestly, Kyungsoo had really low standards when it came to men. Take a tall, physically handsome man holding the door open for him once, and Kyungsoo was gone. Jongin really didn’t understand how his brain worked most of the time.

 

Kyungsoo always insisted that he only liked playing with the men and wasn’t interested in starting anything with anybody, wanting to stay single for now to enjoy the freedom he had and all the attention he received from his endless _hyungs._ So Kyungsoo kept on jutting his hips out on purpose while walking, arching his back so his backside would be even more prominent and religiously applying cherry colored lip balm every few hours. Jongin didn’t even know if his best friend acting like this made him mad or horny – maybe he built up some aggressive sexual energy. Seeing Kyungsoo being all flirty with everybody but him definitely stressed him out.

 

Kyungsoo’s appeal was really different from other people: Instead of dressing up nicely, he walked around like a normal student clad in joggers and black sweaters. But something about the male was just so enticing that no curious man was able to stay away from him. Jongin noticed that it did get annoying at some point for his best friend, as Kyungsoo often ranted about supposedly nice man turning out to just chase after a quick fuck at the end. However, for the most part, Kyungsoo was in control of everything involving his admirers.

 

The short man had even flirted and thirsted after his vocal teacher, Jo Insung. When Kyungsoo first told Jongin about this, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“That old man? What’s even attractive about him, Soo? Your taste in men is so weird.” Jongin was still kind of hurt, because incidents like these showed how him and Kyungsoo would never become an item, but he figured that acting like a normal close friend should was the best option he had. He was hurt, but possessed enough control over his own emotions to not get to affected (at least not in close proximity to Kyungsoo).

 

“I don’t know… Maybe because older men are a new territory for me…?”, Kyungsoo pondered, “Maybe it’s his wedding band. Whenever he demonstrates which pitch I’m supposed to use for the next song it always glisters in the ceiling light.. The thought is kinda exciting… Him ditching his wife for me.”

 

“You’re not for real, aren’t you?”, Jongin accused him jokingly.

 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

 

 

The most recent incident, which also hit Jongin like a truck, involves a student named _Kim Seonho_. Jongin didn’t know where he came from or who exactly he is, but he might have something to do with that side acting project Kyungsoo has been taking up. He also had to be on another level of attractive for his best friend to invest so much time in him. Jongin just hoped that the physical attraction between them wouldn’t turn into more.

 

The evening before Seonho planned to splurge on a nice dinner for him and Kyungsoo at one of the best ranked restaurants around, it knocked on Jongin’s apartment door.

 

“Soo? What are you doing here?”, Jongin said when he saw Kyungsoo standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m stopping by to visit my best friend and eventually watch some new YouTube series with him.” Then, Kyungsoo held up a bag. “Also, I think I need some help regarding my date with Seonho tomorrow.”

 

“You’re calling it a date now? Last time I checked you wanted to scam him for free gourmet food.” Jongin made his way to his couch, leaning back and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Kyungsoo took off his shoes and walked up to the counter, propping up his elbow on the surface.

 

“Yeah… But I figured that I wouldn’t want to exploit him, right?” Kyungsoo’s mischievous tone indicated that he was definitely up to something. “It’s a give and take.. That’s why I prepared something for him last minute to feast on afterwards.”

 

Jongin just turned his head to him and looked expectantly.

 

“Wanna see what I wanna surprise him with?”

 

“If you want to, I don’t mind.”

 

Determined, Kyungsoo took his bag and entered the bathroom. Jongin had to admit, he was quiet scared and also curious about what the other was going to show him. If he listened closely, he would be able to hear the rustling of clothes in the bathroom and the little huffed noises Kyungsoo made while changing.

 

Jongin was completely caught off-guard when he heard the bathroom door open and Kyungsoo came out looking like **that**. He immediately adjusted himself on the couch out of nervousness, his throat suddenly parched.

 

Kyungsoo had changed out of his casual clothing, but kept on the same knitted white sweater he wore on that memorable bubble tea day. A light blue choker was sitting high on his neck, the little heart pendant rattling lightly. Instead of his plain straight cut black jeans, he wore a pair of light blue booty shorts to match his choker. They accentuated his thick thighs in every way possible, but there was nothing Jongin wanted more that moment than for the male to turn around so he could stare at his jiggling ass poking out of the material all day. The last thing Jongin noticed were the white over knees Kyungsoo was wearing. Because his skin was already that pale and milky, one almost didn’t recognize where the wool actually started. Jongin was so fucked. He wore a short top and didn’t have a blanket or anything else near, hiding the thick outline of his cock on his pair of sweats would definitely pose a huge challenge on him.

 

After staring for what felt like hours, Jongin dared to look up and meet his friend’s eyes.

 

_Shit, he’s definitely waiting for an answer,_ he thought.

 

“I didn’t see that coming. I gotta say, the surprise part worked really well.”, he tried answering sounding as normal as possible. Jongin really, really felt like groaning at Kyungsoo, pulling him into his lap and gripping all the soft parts of his body, but he could absolutely not do that. So he gathered all the willpower he had to collect himself and appear nonchalant in front of his _best friend_.

 

“That’s great! Maybe I can bring him to spend some more money on me, then.”, Kyungsoo answered, totally oblivious. He made his way to the couch Jongin was sitting on and ordered him to make some space to accommodate him.

 

Kyungsoo started speaking up again after sitting down on his folded legs. “Maybe I could even call him daddy to tease him a little bit.”

 

All Jongin could do in the kind of haze he was still in, was laugh the matter off and change the topic as fast as possible. He really didn’t want to have Kyungsoo saying that word in his presence.

 

“You act like this… And you wanna tell me you didn’t have sex with any of them?”, Jongin raised his eyebrow in mistrust.

 

“No… I like teasing more… I rather not get the relief I want than be underwhelmed by their performance.”

 

Needless to say, that ended up being a really hard evening for Jongin. They actually ended up watching some videos on YouTube, which calmed Jongin down a bit. Still, Kyungsoo had expressed that he felt more comfortable in his attire than he thought he would be. Apart from the choker, which he had taken off, the sweater was providing him warmth and his legs that were prone to coldness anyway weren’t suffocated by some long pants. So he continued wearing these clothes for the time he was over. More often than not, Kyungsoo nudged Jongin’s legs with his sock-clad feet to start a play fight as well, and Jongin had to refuse him several times to keep himself in check.

 

When Kyungsoo finally left Jongin’s apartment after a few of the most agonizing hours in Jongin’s entire life, he concluded that sleep wouldn’t come to him easily that night.

 

 

*

 

After biding Jongin’s parents goodbye, Jongin and Kyungsoo, together with all their luggage, make their way to the bus that will bring them to Incheon Airport. They have planned to fly to Frankfurt am Main first, then rent a car there and travel over Switzerland, Italy, Spain and France. After approximately two and a half weeks, they will fly back to Korea from Paris and continue with their daily lives.

 

During the bus trip, they eagerly talk about all the things they want to do and sights to see.

 

Before the plane takes off, Kyungsoo tilts his head looking at his best friend and says: “I’m really happy that we’re doing this together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is the first piece of work i've ever posted publicly, and english isn't even my native language (pls excuse some mistakes okay). so i don't even know what i'm doing. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this a little bit though! i don't know what i was thinking when i decided starting to write this when really important exams are coming up soon, so i can't say when exactly i'm going to upload the next parts - but i'm trying.


End file.
